BLACK COFFEE
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Gaara tak hanya mengecap pahitnya kopi sekarang. Bersama hujan yang perlahan mereda, ia kini ditemani oleh pahitnya kehidupan. / #15GaaInoFics #7


Rintik hujan yang terlihat dari jendela masih deras membasahi jalan.

Seakan belum ingin berhenti, seakan ingin menahan kedua pasangan ini agar tetap berada dalam waktu saat ini selamanya.

Sebelum perpisahan.

* * *

**BLACK COFFEE**

_**Disclaimer**_** : **_**I do not own**_** Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_**I don't gain any commercial advantage by publishing this fanfic. This exactly is just for fun.**_

_**Story**_** © Sukie 'Suu' foxie.**

_**Warning**_**: **_**OOC (?). Setting in between canon and AU (?) AR.**_

_**For Kia Andrea's challenge: 15 fics of GaaIno.**_

_**#7**_

* * *

Gaara tidak suka minuman manis. Baginya, kopi hitam pekat tanpa campuran apa pun sudah begitu sesuai dengan seleranya. Selain itu, hitam adalah warna favoritnya—meskipun ia justru kerap mengenakan pakaian berwarna merah marun.

Namun, Gaara yang saat ini masih menjabat sebagai _Kazekage_, tengah dipaksa menelan kenyataan yang bahkan lebih pahit daripada kopi yang ia pesan. Dan penyebabnya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah gadis berambut pirang yang sudah duduk di hadapannya.

Pertemuan mereka didalangi sang gadis yang memaksa Gaara datang dari Suna. Ia merengek dan tidak menghendaki alasan apa pun dari Gaara yang dapat menghalangi pertemuan ini. Berulang kali Gaara berusaha meyakinkan bahwa pekerjaannya menumpuk dan menuntut untuk diselesaikan, tapi gadis itu tak mau peduli.

Oh, ya. Kali ini giliran Yamanaka Ino yang bersikap tak mau peduli.

"Karena inikah kau memanggilku?"

Ino mengangguk. Kedua tangannya merangkum cangkir berisi teh hangat. Matanya terpaku hanya pada riak-riak di permukaan tehnya.

Gaara menelan ludah. Tangannya sudah meraih gagang cangkir kopi miliknya.

"Keputusan akhirmu?"

Sekali lagi, Ino mengangguk. Matanya menyipit seakan ia berusaha meneliti dan menggali informasi tersembunyi yang terkandung dalam nada suara Gaara.

Semenjak mereka bertemu di kedai kopi Konoha ini, suara Ino-lah yang lebih mendominasi. Gaara hanya termangu, mungkin terlalu terkejut. Siapa yang tidak kaget saat mendadak sang kekasih meminta untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka? Lebih tidak menduga, karena selama ini kau mengira tak ada sesuatu yang besar yang telah terjadi. Tak ada pertengkaran, tak ada caci makian, tak ada tangisan.

"Aku rasa … kita memang tidak cocok," tutur Ino lagi perlahan-lahan.

Gaara tidak ingin langsung menimpali. Ia memilih untuk menarik cangkir kopinya untuk semakin mendekat. Ia belum ingin menenggak isinya, hanya saja, ia merasa tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini. Pada akhirnya, toh cangkir tersebut kembali terabaikan.

Diam-diam, mata Gaara melirik ke arah Ino yang masih menunduk. Gadis itu terlihat seolah masih menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Sang _Kazekage_ tidak lama-lama dibiarkan menduga-duga. Ino mengangkat kepala dan membiarkan matanya beradu dengan mata Gaara. Gadis itu tersenyum. Senyum yang menyakitkan. Di dalamnya terkandung kekecewaan dan butir-butir rasa bersalah.

"Aku menyukai lelaki lain," terang Ino bersamaan dengan senyum pahit yang ia perlihatkan.

Entah mengapa, Gaara tidak bisa lebih terkejut lagi. Samar-samar, ia sudah merasa bahwa itulah alasannya.

"Aku tidak bisa … hubungan seperti ini …." Ino kembali menunduk dan memegangi kepalanya dengan kedua tangan. Gadis itu tampak meremas helai-helai rambut pirangnya sendiri. "Aku tidak bisa."

"Maksudmu," Gaara menelan ludah, "semua karena kesalahanku?"

"Aku tidak mengatakan seperti itu," sangkal Ino cepat. Lalu, ia memelankan kembali suaranya. "Tidak semua—sebagiannya karena memang aku yang tidak bisa … aku tidak cukup kuat untuk menjalani hubungan jarak jauh. Aku selalu, selalu, dan selalu ingin bertemu denganmu. Tapi kau—"

Napas Gaara terasa tercekat bersamaan dengan senyum sedih yang kini Ino perlihatkan. Mata gadis itu kini sudah berkaca-kaca. Perpisahan … tidak pernah menjadi hal yang mudah.

"Saat itulah, Sai mendekatiku. Dia membuatku merasa nyaman." Ino mengaitkan jemari-jemarinya. "Maaf. Aku tahu kalau aku benar-benar keterlaluan dan kau pasti menganggapku tidak tahu diri."

Entahlah. Gaara sedang tidak bisa berpikir.

Ino memiringkan kepalanya kemudian. "Aku mungkin perempuan brengsek. Tapi aku tidak bermaksud mengkhianatimu. Aku hanya … tidak bisa membohongi perasaanku sendiri—aku tidak ingin membohongi perasaanku sendiri."

Gaara tersenyum kecut. Justru karena itulah ia menyukai Ino. Gadis ini adalah satu-satunya gadis yang paling apa adanya dibandingkan gadis-gadis lain yang dulu juga mengejar Gaara. Namun, gadis yang sama inilah yang kemudian mengisyaratkan bahwa perasaannya pada Gaara sudah menguap begitu saja. Bahwa hubungan mereka tidak bisa berjalan sebagaimana yang mereka harapkan.

"Aku membutuhkanmu, tapi kau selalu tak ada. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu, tapi kau selalu berdalih banyak pekerjaan." Ino menggeleng lemah. "Aku mengerti kalau aku bukan prioritasmu. Seharusnya, sejak awal aku sadar kalau kau—tidak benar-benar menyukaiku."

Gaara ingin menyangkal semua. Gaara ingin mengatakan bahwa ia tidak mungkin menerima Ino tanpa perasaan apa-apa. Tapi, saat ini amarah justru sedikit mengambil alih.

"Sekarang kau berkata seolah-olah akulah yang paling bersalah, padahal—"

Ino terdiam. Ia tidak ingin menginterupsi Gaara. Tapi nyatanya Gaara pun tidak melanjutkan perkataannya. Ia malah mengacak-acak rambut merahnya dengan frustrasi.

"Ah, sial!"

"Maafkan aku, Gaara."

Gaara tak merespons permintaan maaf Ino. Ia hanya semakin bersandar ke badan kursi—menjauhkan tubuhnya dari meja. Ia kemudian melipat tangan di depan dada dan memejamkan mata. Pelan-pelan, ia mengatur napas. Lalu, begitu matanya kembali terbuka, Gaara pun bersuara,

"Apa kau menyesal pernah menjalin hubungan denganku?"

"Tidak. Sama sekali tidak," jawab Ino cepat dan tanpa ragu. Ia kemudian tertawa renyah—meski hanya sesaat. "Kau telah mengajariku macam-macam hal. Kausadari ataupun tidak."

"Apa?"

Ino hanya mengedipkan matanya dengan jenaka. Ia kemudian menengok ke arah jendela. Hujan terlihat mulai reda meski belum sepenuhnya sirna.

"Gaara, sungguh. Maafkan aku," ujar Ino dengan tatapannya yang masih mengarah pada jendela yang mengarah ke jalan.

"Tidak ada lagi yang perlu dimaafkan, Ino." Gaara akhirnya menoleh mengikuti arah pandang Ino. Ia pun paham. "Pergilah. Sudah tidak ada yang ingin kaubicarakan, 'kan?"

Ino berdiri dari kursinya. Mengambil tasnya, meletakkan beberapa keping logam di atas meja untuk teh yang bahkan tidak ia habiskan, dan kemudian mengangguk pada Gaara. Ia melenggang begitu saja tanpa mengatakan apa pun lagi pada sang kekasih yang kini sudah berstatus mantan.

Namun, sesaat langkahnya terhenti. Gaara tidak mungkin tidak menyadari. Ino berdiri di sana, beberapa saat lamanya—kepalanya bahkan sedikit tertunduk. Gadis itu terlihat ragu.

Mungkin … ini saatnya.

Mungkin, Gaara bisa memanggilnya untuk kembali.

Mungkin, Gaara bisa menahannya untuk pergi dan mempertahankan hubungan yang sudah berjalan tiga bulan ini.

Tapi lidahnya kelu, bibirnya terkunci. Tidak ada suara apa pun lagi yang keluar dari mulutnya. Tidak ada yang ingin ia katakan—tidak ada yang bisa ia lontarkan.

Sampai … Ino pun kembali melangkah. Perlahan, tapi pasti. Gadis itu meninggalkannya.

Di luar, sesosok pemuda berambut hitam menyorongkan payung yang terbuka padanya. Ino pun meraih lengan pemuda itu—setengah memeluknya. Keduanya lalu berjalan meninggalkan kedai kopi Konoha tempat Gaara masih berdiam. Ino tidak menoleh lagi.

Setelah sang mantan pergi, barulah Gaara bisa menenggak kopi hitamnya yang sudah mendingin.

Kini, ia hanya bisa merenungi rasa pahit yang menjalar tak hanya di lidahnya, tapi juga di hatinya.

_*******__**おわり**__*******_

* * *

#7. **BLACK COFFEE**

_Thank you very much for reading! Your reviews are very much welcomed and appreciated._

_Regards,_

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

_**~Thanks for reading~**_

* * *

_PS: Are you Ino-centric/Ino-lover? Join our group in FB: __**Innocently INOcent ~ Yamanaka Ino FC**_


End file.
